


All Apologies

by crystallies



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa & Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa IF, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallies/pseuds/crystallies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuichi Souda is about to wake up from the New World Program, and Leon Kuwata is waiting for him.</p><p>Set in the Dangan Ronpa IF canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> I'M A PIECE OF TRASH for not updating my other DR fics but I just finished UDG/DR IF and have a cohesive timeline of things and so a lot of feelings are coming up that I want to address whoops. This fic is my priority now and that's my prerogative, but I am still working on the other ones too just not as intently.

    No matter how many times Kazuichi Souda tried, he couldn’t remember his dreams once he woke up. All he was aware of was that he would shoot out of bed in a cold sweat, a name at his lips and searching the bedside next to him as if expecting someone else to be there. It was all quite strange, but he forgot so quickly upon seeing how late he was to meet everyone else at breakfast. There were so few left, only five of them; Monokuma had announced that the killing school trip was over and they’d be going home soon... That’s all Kazuichi wanted. It was strange how deeply he ached to be home, as his memories were fuzzy from whatever that horrible plushie had done to take two years worth, but that ache wouldn’t go away and he would sometimes get so upset about needing to be home he’d start sniffling.  


   Kazuichi’s home life had never been good; he’d had a rough life, his family never on the wealthy spectrum by any means. His father would take this out on him, almost every day, whether it be simply shoving him around or actually beating the shit out of him some nights so badly that he couldn’t go to school for the next few days. A sudden jolt coursed through his body, and he let out a cry of agony as he fell to the floor of his room right as he was reaching to open the door. What...? A sudden wave of intense fear overcame him, he was terrified and shaking, eyes racing as he scrambled to get up and out of the cottage...  


   Black spots danced across his vision as he tried to walk at a brisker pace than normal towards the restaurant, he pinched the bridge of his nose and felt that his face was wet; he felt so much fear, so much despair in that moment that he had started crying? A flash of something, his hands tinkering, dirty work gloves worn and oil smears on his upper arms, screwdriver tightening tiny metal screws inside a blurry robot on his work table...  


   He rushed over towards the pool area’s fenceline and threw up in the bushes. What was... Those memories... Were they coming back to him? Trembling, he wiped his mouth on the back of his arm and shakily stood, propping himself against the fence to catch his breath. That robot... It looked so complex, definitely one of his designs, perhaps the first prototype. What frightened him the most, however, was the outer casing that he blurrily made out in the vision, the distinct black and white pattern chilling his very blood. His eyes wide and scanning the area to make sure no one else had seen him, he steeled himself to go back into the restaurant...

 

*  


   “There’s more activity today.”  


   It was a statement, not a question. Steel blue eyes looked up wearily from where they were focused on security cameras, instantly alert. The destruction going on outside still raged on the screens, horrifying visions of children with Monokuma masks ripping out the entrails of screaming captive adults, explosions decimating large crowds of rioters, cackling videos of Junko Enoshima cropping up on cracked monitors in shops or homes here and there as if her spirit wanted to remind everyone that she wouldn’t die so easily, never be fully erased.  


   Leon Kuwata could care less about those visions, having seen all too much in as many months to where he had become numb, if not expectant of such things. All he concerned himself with at this moment were the words leaving Makoto Naegi’s mouth, and without another glance he was up from his chair and dragging the shorter boy by the arm back towards the covert location where they all were kept. The founding members of the Future Foundation and the higher ups did not want this program to go through, at least not on the remnants of Ultimate Despair: they had said it was a liability and would waste resources, time, and energy as these individuals were unrehabilitable. Of course, Naegi being who he was, they went through with it anyway.  


   “I think he and the rest of them will be waking soon. After losing Chiaki and Monomi, though, we need to keep a close watch on them all since she’ll be trying to carry out her plan...” Naegi mumbled, frowning.  


   “Is Chihiro able to fix it?” Leon spoke gruffly, pushing past Oowada who was on guard duty and into the chamber. He ignored all the other pods, most of them showing the vital signs displayed as faint or barely there for those comatose individuals. He arrived in front of the one pod that held the only person he truly cared about out of those who were in the program, and stared with a pained look he couldn’t help at the face of the male inside.  


   Despite thinking that he was a 17 year old, having just been enrolled in Hope’s Peak Academy after the first three years of public high school, Kazuichi Souda was in fact a 22 year old who had lost all of his memories starting from that time. Leon worried that he would not remember him upon waking up; he feared for his own hotheadedness catching up to him, as rehabilitating someone with that much extensive memory loss was torturous to even consider.  


   Inside his pod, Kazuichi’s crazy pink hair had grown out considerably to showcase dark black roots; his features were sunken in, skeletal and sickly, and he sported two new piercings over his left eyebrow. Leon knew that he had also pierced his tongue, in some fit of despair perhaps to match Leon’s own? He wasn’t sure. His vital signs displayed increased activity, and Leon sat himself in the seat in front of the small monitor that showcased what Kazuichi was seeing inside the virtual reality.  


   “Play it back for me, Chihiro,” he called out. The programmer, located at the end of the room surrounded by over 20 different monitors and seated in a large highbacked rolling chair, swiveled around to meet his gaze nervously.  


   “Um, I’ll just say that it’s not looking good. He remembered something and it’s freaking him out,” was the soft reply, before swift dainty fingers tapped away and a few clicks had the screen in front of Leon showcasing Kazuichi’s dream just before he woke up.  


   He was in a workshop, his workshop, tinkering away at a brand new Monokuma design for her. He looked giddily exhausted, as the finishing touches were being put on this new prototype: the Spears of Gugnir Monokuma. She poked her head into his workshop, calling out sweetly.  


   “Senpai, I’m glad you’re still working hard! Is he almost finished for me? I’ll be needing to use him soon... You finish him tonight, and I may let Leon come visit you, what do you say?” she was crafty, and Leon clenched his fists at her words. This was happening during the first killing game, one that had failed thanks to Naegi receiving the exit button with his Ultimate Luck and Mukuro turning on her sister. If things had gone according to plan, Kazuichi’s creation would have impaled Mukuro in front of everyone stuck inside the school and plunged Junko Enoshima into the bitter despair she always wanted, and needed, to carry out even more horrible deeds.  


   “....Leon? I get to see him?” Kazuichi’s words cracked and he blinked rapidly before feverishly turning back to his work, closing the Monokuma up and handing it off to her.  


   “I’m so impressed, senpai, I’ll bring him to you after you finish one more thing for me...” she murmured, running her finger under his jawline. “Go set up the execution room, as we’ll be using it very very soon... Think of the worst possible outcome while you’re there, okay?” she flounced off, and the scene shifted to Kazuichi wheeling something under a tarp over to what looked like part of a deserted baseball diamond. Leon’s blood turned to ice as Kazuichi ripped the tarp off of the Million Fungoes machine, anchored it into place in front of a pillar with chains dangling loosely from it, and began laughing hysterically.  


   “Worst... The worst thing that could happen, to him... Kill Leon with something I made for him... Is this true despair? Aha, hahahahahaha.... I just want to see Leon...” his eyes were wild, hands fisted into his messy pink hair as he laughed. Suddenly he was awake, Leon’s name choking in his throat and staring confusedly at the empty space next to him in the bed. Leon’s knuckles were white, and Naegi placed a firm grip on his shoulder to steady him.  


   “He doesn’t remember that dream?” Leon hissed, not taking his eyes off the screen as Kazuichi began dressing himself and washing his face.  


   “No, but...” Chihiro had hesitated a bit, and Leon tensed up as he watched through his lover’s eyes as he suddenly began to feel the intense sting of despair, triggered by his incoming memories and the end of the 22 day program, collapsing and then seeing his own two hands working on the Monokuma prototype before vomiting into the bushes out of sheer terror at the realization of what he had done. Leon shot up and rushed over to Chihiro, placing both hands on either side of his chair to trap him inside it, scared out of his mind for the man with the pink hair inside the virtual reality.  


   “We need to wake him up, now! If he remembers anything more he’ll fall right back into despair and everything will be wasted!” he spoke frantically and with increasing volume, continuing to glance back at the screen as it now showed Kazuichi desperately trying to keep his cool at the restaurant while they waited for Hajime.  


   “Kuwata-kun, haven’t you forgotten? She’s eliminated Usami and Chiaki, they were the only control I had left in there... It’s up to them now to get out of this, I can only keep them from going offline completely and remaining comatose...” Chihiro replied a bit defiantly, but nervous as usual.  


   “That’s not fucking good enough!” Leon shouted, and he felt two arms roughly grab him under his armpits and pull him away from the small programmer; Mondo held him firmly and Leon knew not to struggle.  


   “Leon, we’ll be seeing results soon. Chihiro is doing everything in his power to get some control back and Hajime is progressing so much better than we anticipated... Don’t lose hope,” Naegi came to stand in front of Leon, fixing him with those large eyes of his that made everything seem like it was going to be okay. Leon huffed, but nodded, and Oowada let him loose.  


   He sat back down numbly in front of the monitor that saw into Kazuichi’s head, and registered just how horrifying that all-consuming despair must have been. His sweet, sensitive, intelligent lover had turned into a killing machine, Junko’s right hand (he thought, disgusted, that Komaeda of course had been her left and not only that but had taken it literally) along with Izuru, creating and designing all the prototypes and machinery that would have executed him and his classmates. Not only that, but he had been sent out to oversee the manufacturing process of the Monokuma robots in Towa city, which is where Leon and the rest of the Future Foundation recon team had finally found him a few months prior thanks to a report from Fukawa.  


   I was to die at his hands...  


   Without warning, the memory hit him and he bit his lip so hard he drew blood.   
  
_“Hey, Souda-pop, you don’t need to blindfold me, I promise I can keep my eyes closed...” Leon grumbled, hand latched tightly onto Kazuichi’s callused one as he was dragged through the school one night._  
  


  _“Nah, then how would it be a surprise you idiot? Just shut up and follow me, we’re almost there!” was his reply, and although Leon couldn’t see him or understand what he was up to, he was feeling butterflies in his stomach at the simple prospect of being able to hold his hand._  


_“Why the hell did ya even make me something? My birthday isn’t for another few months...” Leon questioned, but was immediately shushed by the pink-haired mechanic._  


_“Okay, we’re here! I’m gonna put you right where you need to be, then when I tell you to, take off the blindfold!” Kazuichi explained. Leon floundered helplessly but remained standing where he had been dragged to, and Kazuichi used that moment to slip something with a familiar weight into Leon’s hands, a... baseball bat? Leon heard him scampering over to something and the sound of an engine revving. “Alright, now!”_  
  
_Leon ripped the blindfold off and frowned upon seeing that they were in a baseball diamond; his eyes found Kazuichi, who was grinning that shark-toothed grin at him like a maniac and standing next to some weird machine. Leon assumed that he had built it for him, but what did it do? Why was there a baseball bat in his hand for this? Oh..._  


_“Get ready!” Kazuichi called out, and the first ball was sent flying from the machine and Leon immediately knocked it right out of the park. Kazuichi let out a whoop and fifteen balls later, Leon had still knocked them all out as home runs. Smiling a little as the mechanic made his way back over to him, Leon wiped some sweat off his brow before asking._  


_“So what’s that all about?”_  


_“Um, well I remember how much you hate practice... You were talking to Naegi about it too, and I figured this’d be a good way for you to still play some ball but without ever having to go to practice itself! It can pitch a million baseballs, I know it’s a bit over the top but then again so’re you...” Kazuichi was rambling and he seemed to know it, but Leon thankfully cut him off._  
  
_“Million Fungoes, huh? I like it. You’re seriously so badass for making this for me, thanks Souda-pop!” Leon was grinning and threw himself at the mechanic, pulling him into a tight hug. Kazuichi buried his face into the taller boy’s jacket, Leon feeling it as he smiled softly into his skin and unable to hide how fast his heart started beating._

**Author's Note:**

> PLS TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK OR EXPECT IDK
> 
> Also I want to add some Makoto/Leon in here too but idk I mean I ship it but not as hard as BGR??? It could be interesting conflict I think and I may do that just to make my babies suffer a bit bc that's just how I am :^)


End file.
